Arabian Nights
by bloodynessie
Summary: It has been 5 years since the former full metal alchemist has been missing. All of his family and his friends awaits for his return. He is presumed to be dead. On his son's 16th birthday Alphonse and his nephew Edwin uncover the secrets of the Persian Nations and the relation to the missing Elric. Ed!GeniexWinry, Royai, AlMei, JeanxRebecca, LingXRanFan, and other pairings.
1. The Desert

**Hi everyone, I deleted all the chapters of the original story because I didn't like the direction it went. SO I did it all over again. I now write my stories on my cellphone! I love technology nowadays. I always have that thing with me and if I have an idea I write it on there right away no matter where I am. So that is why I was able to continue the Genie Ed story. I do have plans of making multiple genie stories. If you can't tell already Edward is my absolute favorite character. I always have ideas about him in my idea stories. I am trying my best to make time to edit these stories before I posted them on here. The app I use on my android is called Writer by James McMinn. Its a great app if you have to write down a story on the go. I'm sure there are other apps in the android's Google Play that have wonderful apps as well. I'm not sure for iPhones, but try it. It will help keep your ideas flowing. **

**I would like to say thank you to the following reviewers of this story: Fluehatraya, Rashelle, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, and petaltailify97. **

**You guys are awesome and thank you so much for reviewing my original story. It will be similar, but different. I couldn't give up on you guys because I also get upset when a writer doesn't finish their story. I may have a lot of ideas, but I want to make sure I can finish them before putting them on here. I have been busy with school, work, and life in general. I also been sitting on the side desperately getting these stories out of my head or otherwise I will have artist block or writer's block. I am working on a lot of stories on my phone. I will have multiple vampire stories and genie stories. Those are the stories I tend to spit out the most. I am currently working on an Ed!Genie story with Mustang in it on the side. It will be based on I dream of Jeanie. However, lets not confuse that with this story this is Aladdin based. Thanks again for taking the time to read. This is technically not a crossover since the characters are different in Aladdin and different story.  
><strong>

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor Aladdin.**

* * *

><p>Edward Elric the former state Alchemist is traveling all over the world to spread the word to kids with dying members of their families. He had made speeches to children with passed away parents and help try to coup with their losses. He even mentioned the grieving process is a very long process especially if they were close to that parent. He would often stayed with his wife and kids for long periods of time for family time. Normally he would recieve a call for conventions for psychology and alchemy. His younger brother Alphonse called him to learn how to use Alchehestry with his son Edwin. So he took a camel to Xing since the train roads were destroyed by a recent attack by the Persian Nations.<p>

While Edward Elric was on his way to Xing, Edward stumbled across golden Lamp in the desert. He spotted the Alchemy symbols on it. He brought the lamp along with him to study it before he arrived to the next town. The desert village was close by, however there were not that many inhabitants. He did not find a person that understood his language. Nor was he able to conversed in Xingnese. He sighed and found an empty shack. It had a desk with a few pieces of paper that was blank it looked like it was not used in a long time. He looked at the lamp and saw the alchemic scribbles that were engraved at the bottom of this old lamp. He understood what they meant as a former alchemist that is unable to perform alchemy. He saw there were more to analyze, but it had so much dirt on the lamp. He sighed and wiped out as much as he could to see it. He spoke out loud to decode the meaning. It looked like older alchemy compared to Xerxes. He read the sun and the moon will embodied the soul to give power and knowledge. He smiled because it was a golden artifact found outside in the desert sand.

The sound of chimes had played in the wind after he said those words. The sound of them came from behind him where the entrance to the desert shack was.

He turned around and saw this man made out of gold floated a foot off the ground. Where legs should be it was nothing, but golden smoke. His hair color was black, but shiny. He wore a golden tuban with a diamond gem hold it together. He had his left ear pierced with a golden hoop ear ring about size of a nickel. His beard was braided into a small braid that is being hold by a golden bead. His mustache was bushy, but curled upwards. His eyes were dark around the eye liner. His eye color changed every second like a rainbow colors glowed. His chest was bare, but he wore a golden belt with a diamond holding it in place.

Edward stared at the man like he was seeing things. He asked, "Are you a philosipher's stone?"

"No child I am not. I am just a being."

"Your a spirit? Like a soul from a philosopher stone?"

"No, child. I am a Sultan of all Jinns/Genies in the world. We are the eldest beings since the world has started. We cause wars, pain, destruction, reconstruction, and happiness. We spirits serve the humans to grant the three most dire desires."

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"How amusing you would asked such a question."

"You appeared out of no where, sir. Why are you here?"

"You had summoned me by your recital the words of a jinn."

"It was nice to meet you Sultan of all jinns. I must be on my way to see my little brother and sister in law who are living in Xing. They would be interested in your ancient history on this lamp so I must tell them about it so your history won't be forgotten."

"My dear friend, you are mistaken. I can not let you go free while know our knowledge. Even though your gate of truth no longer exists, you have still discovered our code in our being. Only jinns can know that. Let me tell you a story... I once belonged to the Sultan of this land. He was great friend of mine, the most kind man his people ever had. I had protected him even his name after death."

Edward listened in more on his tall tale. He felt a bit different the more the sultan of the jinns went into detail on his friend. Edward wanted to cut him short, but he couldn't help, but listened. The 31 year old man realized he was being forced to listen to every word of the genie's speech. He wanted to protest, but felt his will was overpowered.

Once Sultan of the Jinn finished his story Edward was able to speak.

"Why does it seem like I had gain more knowledge when I listened to you?"

"You are still gaining knowledge of all the world and its secrets which you are not speak about."

"What are you saying? Why is it now I have no power to go against you?"

"Because you don't son, you don't have a will."

"I do too have a will. Father..." He cut himself off by his words. He then felt all the energies of the universe flow inside him. He heard his chimes flowing in the wind. He looked at the Sultan and he realized he had called him father.

"Father, what doing to me?" Edward replied.

"Son, you brought this upon yourself by taking that lamp."

"What are yo-"

He then saw his attire change. His hair had flowed down and he grew facial hair. It was in the same style as the Sultan of Genies except his beard was just in a the small part of his very bottom of his chin. He also had a small patch of hair on the bottom of his lip, but only where his chin had a dimple. He grew out mustache, but it cut off right in the middle below his nose.

He had a red kippah and a red small ruby stuck to his forhead. His eyes are now have a black eye liner around them. The other type of jewelery he had on was a gold hoop ear ring on his right ear. It wasn't a perfect circle like the sultan it looked more like an oval with a bigger part of the band going towards the bottom. He had golden bands around his wrists and ankles. He wore a red vest with a gold belt. His pants were also red color and his gold arabian shoes. His skin became a tone darker and finally he knew everything about the world. He asked one more question before his fate was sealed.

"So does this mean I'm a Jinn now?"

"Yes, my dear boy welcome to family. For the exchange I must take your real name and rename you. Your new name will be the Asad-Ahmar Jinn/ the lion ruby Genie."

"Wait, i want to keep my real name ah."

"That is your real name besides we throw away human names so genies can not remember those names. Now I will see you soon my son. Becareful of your older brothers."

"What? Wait? Father?" He soon sees a shiney oil lamp with the engraving of his name in arabic letters. He then saw the bottom half of himself turn into smoke and felt himself being sucked into the lamp. He tried to grab the wooden frame of the ceiling, but his hands went through the wood like a ghost. He tried the next object like the chair he was sitting in. The same thing happened. He felt himself shrink in size to fit into the oil lamp. He fell onto the couch of his new home. He looked around it was room about size of a small room that is about 10 feet by 10 feet square. He sat down and he wondered what is going on. He knew his will was taken from him, but was he able to leave? He had a feeling that some how he would be able to leave his lamp at some point.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I do look up stuff on google to get the names of attire and Arabian names. I will be posting other stories on here as well. Have a good Weekend!<strong>


	2. Cruel Masters and Bar Fight

**Hey guys I came out with another chapter. Wow, my English is horrible. I looked how many auto corrects I have to do. Well, I didn't get to everything, but I promise to write a better chapter. There is a few names in Arabian so it will look really strange. I want to clarify that Edward the genie is talking to his masters in Arabic and the customers. The only people he talks to in English is Alphonse. SO yes Al is in this chapter. This may be confusing so PM me if you get confused with a part and I will update the chapter accordingly. Thank You Xion! For reading my story so far. I hope you guys enjoy.I know its a bit rushed, but this was one of my tough spots.**

**Do not own FMA nor Aladdin.**

* * *

><p>It felt like a century sitting in his own lamp. He had no perception of time and he read the genie manual 10 times and he would always find something different to think about what of stuff he can do. He decided it was time for him to have a magical calendar. He surprised by the term magic instead of alchemy although the jinns knew that as well. He had his door of truth with him as well as his magical door of wonders that combined with it.<p>

So he waved his hands and golden/red sparkles had shot out of his hand and made a floating calendar that changed what time it is of day, day of the week, month, and year. It also changed format due to his wishes. He looked at the date and realized it has been a half a year since he's been stuck in this lamp. He always had that annoying feeling of nothingness. No warmth, no tiredness, and unable to eat. He felt he was paying back his sins for what he did to Alphonse. It actually scared him and under realization he may not get out.

"Father!" He whine... "Can I come out?" No answer... "Please..." Tears started to run down his face. He wanted to see everyone he knew again, but he is stuck. He could stuck in this lamp even till time his family passes on. He also realized his automail leg is no longer attached to him. He looked for it frantically and then saw it sitting in between his couches. He held the leg and how much his wife loved him and how much he missed her. The Genie is disappointed that he can't always see the outside world. Only on solar eclipses which happens once a year.

He would try to sleep, but could not do so. It drove him crazy to a point he even tried to use his powers to. It hurt him and put him through hell. Another 6 months has passed and he felt empty. He screamed by his tortured and it was year now he is stuck. He saw calendar and lost it. He couldn't believe he doesn't have the needs for a year.

The day a year passed there was a solar eclipse. The Genie desperately looked quick with the little time he had he looked for his little brother in a cloud. Alphonse was looking for him and no one has seen him. Al in the cloud look very desperate to find him. Al's wife Mei is worried about her husband and supported Al the best she could in the search. The Amestrian and Xinginese military was looking for him. The genie looked for his wife and saw her struggled everyday not knowing what had happen to her late husband. It hurt the Genie greatly to watched her cry.

He then took a glance at his son and daughter. The Genie knows his son has a very low regard towards him while daughter goes on journeys to search for her father. He realized everyone was also searching for her. His daughter ran away from home. She headed East with her Boyfriend Michael Mustang. He smiled and knew they were good friends since they were children. He was sadden by their trouble, and his hopes went up for at least one of them would find them, before the wrong person does.

He was able to retained a picture of his family and hung it on the walls. He whispered, "Winry, one day I hope you find me. Once, you do I hope you do wished i would always stay by your side." The eclipse was over as his clouds of vision had disappeared. He sank to the bottom of his lamp feeling rather helpless and hopeless.

He then heard his first summoned and felt himself being released from his chamber. His smoke took up almost the room.

He popped right out and the man grabbed his invisible chain that was on his neck. The red genie choked and realized he was truly a prisoner. He fell to his knees and bow at the master was an automatic thing when they do that.

The man yanked the chain and brought it up to his face where they can see eye to eye. The man wore a white throb as his outfit. He had his knives with him around his waist. He also had worn a keffiyeh on his head. He had crooked smile that had on gold tooth on right side.

"Slave, my first wish is to never run out of gold!"

The red genie felt really dehumanized.

The lion replied, "Your wish is my command master..."

With a wave of fingers his first wish is granted. His master's eyes lit up with joy and he witness his first sin greed. The next wish "I wanted is a bunch of women as my slaves and want me all the time." Next sin was lust and finally his last wish.

"I want all the delicious food in the world when I need it."

The genie already knew his life was already destroyed by his desires. He didn't care because the man would abused him even if he got what he wanted. The genie for the first time he felt disgusted by him and wanted to get back in his lamp. One master after another, same thing would happen even worse things has happen to the genie. He is beaten, spit on, stepped on, and anything else you could imagine that was horrible. He never came across a female mistress.

The genie took a break from everything by being in his lamp. He sighed and thought, "I may never see her again. Maybe I'm only allowed masters."

Edward was weak against his masters as far as his will being over powered. He normally followed the wishes of his masters. There was one thing that would change his life forever. His master Abd Allah was business owner of a bar. He wanted to bring in more customers into his bar. He was please to found Edward. He made his three wishes all at once.

"Genie, I want dancer/servant girls for my bar as my first wish."

"Yes, Sir."

With a wave of fingers there were some attractive girls that did not dress well. They wore genie/belly dancer clothing and were serving at the bar. More men came in, but yet there wasn't enough business. The man cursed at the Genie,

"BOY! GET OUT OF THAT LAMP I WANT ANOTHER WISH!"

He popped out of the lamp and awaited what his master wanted. His master looked at him and smiled evilly at the genie.

"What do you want to wish? Master?"

"Genie my second and last wish is for you to be one of my main attractions to my bar as a female belly dancer. I want you to work for me for no pay."

The Genie stared at his master tried to gather what he meant in his mind and he refused.

"There is no way I am going out there as a girl! Hell no!"

Suddenly a burst of energy from his lamp hit him and forced him go on his knees. He choked and cried from all that pain. He resisted till the pain was too great for that genie to handle. He gave into the pain and is transformed into a female jeanie. He felt himself become smaller. After his transformation she wore the female jeanie attire. (Looks like the Jeanie from I dream of Jeanie.) She was crying, because she felt humiliated to become the opposite sex.

The master beat her and forced her into the bar to entertain some customers. Her first night was the worst night she has ever had. She dance in front of these horny and drunk men. Her rest time was in the morning and day time hours. She would jump into her lamp to become his self again.* The Genie cried the entire time until the dreaded night fall. Every night she would make large tips that would go to the master and the bar thrived. The master became filthy rich because of his powerful genie.

**A few months later...**

The Jeanie belly danced in front of a familiar black-haired and eyed man. After her act was over she served him his drink he ordered earlier.

"Here's your drink sir. If you want anything else let me know."

She went over to the other customers to served them their drinks. The man smiled at her looking like a drunk. He waved to get her attention.

"Yes, Sir you want more Arak?"

"Yes, but you are very attractive young woman. How old are you?

"I'm 32 years old why do asked."

"Well I am simply an unmarried young man who is looking for a companion."

"My master would have to approve of that if that were the case, and I would decline if I had a choice."

"Are you a lesbian?"

She gave him a questioning look since he drank a lot of liquor.

"Or are you a man? Or even both?"

"What if I said both?"

"I'm quite good aren't I?

"Jerk."

"You don't know that. You don't know me well. I have a very good judge of character, my dear so please call me Ray."

"You remind me of someone I use to know."

"Ah, really? Well I can guarantee he isn't as handsome as me."

"He's a joke."

"May I know who this man is?"

"Colonel Mustang."

"Come again?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang the flame alchemist."

"Oh that dorky little brother finally became proficient in flame alchemy? Wow that's a laugh."

Your his elder brother?" The jeanie said with disbelief.

"No I'm his twin brother Ray Mustang. You see I am proficient in water alchemy as well as being the most want man in all the seas."

"What are you doing in the desert parts?"

"I'm on the search for treasure."

"Ah all humans are."

"My friend jeanie, you are as well. You want freedom yes?"

"How did you know?"

"Your bands my dear."

"I will grant your wish if you come with me."

"You would have to grab my lamp. My master watches it like a hawk."

"Sounds like a challenge. Genie my dear I will have you to myself." Ray kissed her hand and left. She couldn't help, but blush. She shook her head at the thought of having a crush on him.

Ray Mustang became a regular customer of the bar. All the women called him Mr. Handsome. He was not the only customer the Jeanie recognized. Many customers have heard of the place and she had worked there for almost a year.

**Few more months later**

She had gotten use to her life style. She figured she might as well enjoy what she can in this life. She walked up to a customer with green eyes and black hair. The man had his sister with him and she had green eyes and red hair. The jeanie sighed and asked them.

"What would you like to drink this evening?"

"Wait a minute you're a Jeanie too?" The woman said in a laugh.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm Jeanie too and you look too familiar."

"You do too, but I must get back to my job before my master throw a fit."

"You were a boy weren't you. You are the brother of Alphonse Elric." She starts laughing.

"You're a girl? Really? A woman?!" She laughed even harder and the brother nudged her.

"Jeanie, you shouldn't be laughing at her she is our friend after all." The brother replied.

The red female jeanie screamed at her with her powers getting out of control.

"I had no choice you stupid jeanie!" She calmed down for a minute "Waaiiittt? How did you become a Jeanie?"

"Well I gotten too curious about the bottle left by my ancestors and well I deciphered it and got turn into a Jeanie myself. I was lucky my big brother found me."

"Well you are so lucky."

"We can help you too! Jeanie. We will try to return you to your family." The blacked haired man replied.

The blonde Jeanie gave them their drinks and they waved farewell.

The red-haired jeanie yelled, "It was good to see you Jeanie! Good Bye."

The blonde haired jeanie replied back in a yell. "Like wise! Nice to see you too! Jeanie and Ashley Crichton Please come back and visit!"

The brother and sister replied. "We will good-bye!"

It was a good day for the Blonde Jeanie aside from her daily beatings.

**The last day at her job...**

Last day at the bar she had to dance in front of the Emperor of Xing and Prince Alphonse. She hated her master and fought him. Stuck in a female body she doesn't have as much body strength to fight him. She was bruises on her chest a few on her legs. She went out there and belly danced in front of the audience. She she saw Ling and Alphonse in the crowd. She belly dance in front of them. Her master tried to force her to do act two in the back she refused. "My brother is out there I'm not going there naked!" She shrieked, but her master slapped her.

"You must go out there I am your master!" He shouted. She ran to the restroom crying. She walked out ready for the next act. Alphonse confronted her and looked at her bruises.

"Did he hit you?"

She couldn't answer. "Did he hit you?!"

He grabbed her by her shirt or what ever she had left on and she didn't look him in the eye. Al saw the gold in her eyes and the same scar on her right shoulder. "brother? Brother!"

She looked down at the ground didn't say anything. At this point she is broken he master comes back and hits her. Al hits him back and a whole bar fight starts.

Ray Mustang walked into the chaos and decides it is great time to search for the lamp. Alphonse fought the bar owner outside of the bar. He knocked out the bar owner cold and left him lying there. Alphonse took a minute to regain his composure.

Inside the bar, the Jeanie felt really helpless and she broke down and cried. She thought to herself. "Damn being a woman. I just feel so helpless now... Wait Al... He knew who I was... where is he?" She scrambled to her feet to go look outside for him. She saw him on the sitting on the ground bleeding. She used her magic to heal him. "Al!" He looks up at her. She was in her female genie attire wearing pink. She had a softer look to herself and had the same hair and eyes. It wasn't the color that gave them away it was deeper than that. Al knew it was the very same thing. "Brother? Is that really you? You're a woman?"

"My master forced me to be one. He calls me the rare beauty. Its disgusting."

"Can't you just leave Brother?"

"I can't... It's not that simple."

"There is no way your brother then."

"I am your brother Al. Please you got to believe me before my-" her half of her body becomes like smoke. She screamed. "Nooo! This is my only chance please!" She cried. Her whole self disappeared in red smoke and dispersed in the air how real smoke would disappear. Al recognized the red was the color of his brother's jacket. He sighed and thought to himself. _"Brother, we all miss you. Where are you?"_

The treasure hunter alchemist Ray Mustang ran off with the lamp in his hand while the bar burned to the ground. The red genie fell back into the lamp as himself and cried. "Damn it! Al was right there I wanted to tell him everything. I couldn't. God damn master made his first wish is stripper girls for his business and second wish turn me into a girl and third wish to make me into a stripper for his business. He has all the girls, but why me?" He whined.

Ling had blast knocking people off their bar stools during the fight he walked over to Alphonse. "Hey little brother, that was fun we should come back when they get their business back and running."

"Yeah... I'm glad you had fun I got into a fight with the owner and met a woman who was like a ghost trying to say she was my brother. I think I had too much to drink."

"Yeah I think so too."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a wrap. Thank you I will be taking longer on my chapters since. I am adding in a part of the story that was not in the original.<strong>

**I know you are probably confused by the male Genie and female Jeanie. I spelled them differently so you can tell whether he is a boy or a girl. **

***Ed returns to his original form when he goes back into his lamp every night. Remember Edward is originally male and the Master just needs him to make money as a female. **

**Yes I added the Crichtons in this chapter. There are other Genies. Next Chapter is about Roy's twin Ray Mustang. **

**Please Review with good criticism. I need that to produce the next chapter. I need to know if this is too fast or too slow or if my writing just sucks.**


End file.
